supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Venus
How Sailor Venus joined the Tourney Minako's past was shown in episode 42. Before she began to fight with the senshi, Minako had spent some time in England fighting the Dark Kingdom as Sailor V. There, she fell in love with a man named Alan. On one of her missions, she met a woman named Katarina, who was an Interpool police officer. The two spent time together, Katarina taught her English, and Minako regarded her as a big sister. During a mission, she (as Sailor V) was caught in an explosion, and Katarina believed that she died. Minako escaped, but saw Alan and Katarina together, seeing that the two loved each other and became a couple without despising it. Minako decided to let the two believe that she was dead, and moved back to Japan soon after. Minako (in civilian form) finally appears in episode 33. There, she meets up with the other Sailor Senshi and saves them from one of Kunzite's traps. Here, Minako is shown to be completely devoted to her mission of fighting the Dark Kingdom and finding the Moon Princess, as she has the strongest memories of her past life as a Sailor Soldier. Later on in episode 42, Katarina returns and is being used by Kunzite as a youma to get to Sailor V, considering he believes Sailor V knows who the Sailor Senshi are. After she is restored by Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, Katarina and Minako reunite and become friends again. Classic Mode Ending Movie Joker walked weakly forward but his henchmen knocked Sailor Venus unconscious. A few minutes later, Joker had Venus tied down and said "So glad to join the party." The Sailor Scout of Love tried to break free and said "You're gonna get it, Joker!" The Clown Prince of Crime chuckled and told her, "I'm afraid we don't want you foiling the Joker Clan's plans for world domination." He then told one of his clown henchmen to launch the nuclear missile. The missile was firing but Joker didn't notice a henchman had taken the guidance chip. The evil clown motioned Sailor Venus to a monitot and said, "Watch... your home country's going boom boom." Suddenly, the missile fell into the water. The henchman removed his uniform, revealing it is Judau Ashta in disguise. He shot the locks holding Venus down and she said, "Nice way to accept a backup plan, Judau!" The Joker was horrified for the first time then Judau said the Joker's Clan's slogan, "Resistance is futile!" Then Judau shotguned a plasma collant tank. As Judau and Venus escaped, the Joker was feeling his skin melting. Just when they got clear, Judau and the blonde Sailor Scout saw some AEUG troops and the Sailor Scouts with them. The Joker appeared screaming, his skin disfigured. Suddenly, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus's ability made Joker writhe in pain before exploding. The Sailor Scouts and the AEUG cheered. "Thanks to you, Sailor Venus, everyone can have a long era of peace." Roux Louka smiled. "That's what a woman's intuition is all about." Venus giggled. Judau nodded and said, "Come on, let's celebrate!" Sometime later, Joker TV was on. It was Joker who was saying, "This is Joker TV. By the time you watch this, you my minions are going to accept that I am dead. Joker Clan, you know what to do TO Gotham. Kill. Them. All. My death... will shower all of America in darkness forever." The Joker evilly laughed before connection was cut off. Then later, Mina, Serena and their friends were playing basketball with Russian students. They were watched by the cats Luna and Artemis. "Well, all's well that ends well." Luna sighed. Artemis went to a TV and decided, "Let's see what's on news." When he switched it on, he saw a news broadcast on the Joker Clan's rampage. Artemis ran to the girls, "Guys, Venus's old enemies, the Joker Clan wants blood!" The girls were shocked. "Okay, let's get after those clowns!" Serena insisted. We are then treated to a frame of the Sailor Scouts who shout, "To all servants of the Joker Clan, we shall punish you!" as they are about to fight the Joker's remnants. Character Select Screen Animation Sailor Venus twirls then points her hand down at the zooming camera saying "I'm agent of love, Sailor Venus!" Special Attacks Venus Crescent Beam (Venus Crescent Beam Smash in English) (Neutral) She puts her finger to her forehead, and then shoots a thin beam of energy at the opponent. Crescent Boomerang (Side) Sailor Venus throws her compact like a boomerang at her opponent. Venus Angel Upper (Up) Sailor Venus spins while crouching then jumps up doing an uppercut with her left hand. Venus Crescent Beam Shower (Venus Meteor Shower in English) (Down) Sailor Venus shooters her beam and it splits up making the attack harder to avoid. Venus Love-Me Chain (Venus Love Chain Encircle in English) (Hyper Smash) Sailor Venus summons her chains saying "It all comes down to this!" then sends her chains to attack her opponent. If they hit, the opponent contorts with pleasure then explodes taking a life from the stock. Venus then says "Who's up for more?" Venus Love and Beauty Shock (Final Smash) Venus blows a kiss and creates a heart made of energy, which she throws at the enemy. When it hits, the opponent feels charmed then explodes, taking a life from the stock. Sailor Venus says upon completion "May the power of love conquer all!" Victory Animations #Venus does her Sailor Scout pose saying "Who says a woman should not fight?" #*Venus does her Sailor Scout pose saying "I should protect the world as much as you do!" (Sailor Scout victories only) #Sailor Venus raises her leg then squats and says "I beat another villain!" #*Sailor Venus raises her leg then squats and says "Thank you my friends! The Joker is finally vanquished!" (Joker victories only) #Sailor Venus surrounds herself with her chains then she retracts them saying "Yeah! True Love conquers all!" On-Screen Appearance Mina Aino transforms into Sailor Venus then says "Agent of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!" Trivia *Sailor Venus's rival is Joker. Her second rival is Admiral Firmus Piett of the Galactic Empire. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters